Forgotten
by kingdomds
Summary: A new student claims to have been friends with Roxas since the previous year, but Roxas doesn't remember... Probably going to be a RokuShion later on
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic that I've been working on! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten: The New, or Not So New, Student <strong>(Roxas POV)

I sat at home, bored. I guess I could do my homework, but that takes thinking. And right now, I don't want to think. With a sigh, I got onto my laptop and went on my favorite website. The notification sidebar read: "423 new messages". I was shocked for only a minute, for I remembered that my friends also had accounts on this site. I clicked the link. Sure enough, most of the messages were from my friends. They all said random stuff that no one but us would understand. I laughed as a read a little post chat between my friends, Axel and Demyx. They always fight about which one is better: fire or water. I noticed that there were other messages that weren't from anyone I knew. They were all from the same person: SilentShell. Who the heck is that? I looked at her messages:

"Hi! I'm new on here! Want to be my friend :)?"

"I'm back! xDD Miss me?"

"Hah, it's been a long time ^-^!"

"How's Axel doing?"

"Hopefully you've been eating more than just Sea Salt Ice Cream, right?"

"Do you guys still hang out at the Tower?"

" :P I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!"

I sat there, dumbfounded. I didn't know anyone with that nickname, but that person seemed to know me pretty well… But then I got to her last message:

"Do you remember me? Probably not. Oh well. -_-"

What? Not remember? Is that supposed to mean that I know this person? Who is she? I went back to my friends' messages and replied to all of them. Then, I went back to this SilentShell's weird messages. I reread them over and over, but that only made me more confused. Who was this person, and how did she know me? I contemplated this for a while, then replied to her last message:

"Who are you?"

I was about to log off when I saw the little red notification thing come up. I clicked it and it took me back to the message. This time, there was a new response:

"D: So it is true. You did forget me. :("

What was true? Who did I forget? My head was swimming with all these questions. Great. I was thinking. Sigh. I might as well do my homework then. I answered the message with a quick "?" and logged off. I spent the rest of the night mauling over my stupid chemistry problems and picking my memories for any of that girl.

In my dreams, I saw Axel, a girl, and me sitting on top of Twlight Town's clock tower and eating sea salt ice cream. It was really weird, though. I could see everything else clearly, except for the girl. It was like she was shrouded in some sort of invisible mist. We talked a bit, too, though I could only hear mine and Axel's voices. Hers was silent, but i could understand what she mouthed. Then, the girl disappeared and I woke up. Okay, that was weird.

The alarm clock beeped. 6 am. Nngh. Wanna stay in bed... I hit the alarm so it shut up and pulled the pillow over my head, trying to go back to sleep. Suddenly, I heard a loud car horn and Axel shouting, "Come on, Roxas! The meeting's already started!" That woke me up. I shot out of bed and scrambled into my black shirt and grayish pants. I slipped on my black and white jacket with a small checker design and grabbed my backpack. Then, I ran out the door.

"Hey, Roxas! Hurry up!" called Axel. He was in his car, waiting for me to get in. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I rushed into the car and sat in the passenger seat. "Wish we could just use a portal or something." I mumbled and Axel laughed. "Me too, Roxas." Axel quickly drove us to our high school, Oblivion High. Once there, we rushed out of the car and raced towards the last classroom of the long hall. We hastily went inside.

"You guys are lateee~" Demyx sang out, pointing at us. "Shut up! We know!" I said, panting from the long run. "Silence, both of you!" Saix ordered. That guy just loves ordering us around. After we all got settled in, Xemnas, our leader, started the meeting.

"I have heard that a new student has just transferred to our school last week. I do not know who this person is, but I think he or she will be a valuable addition to our group. I heard that this person has a great ability that will help us. I want you to find this person and bring him or her to me at once. That is all, you may go now." He finished with a twisted smile on his face.

We stared in shock. A new student with great abilities? We rarely get any new students at all; even more rare are ones with what Xemnas calls "ability". In excitement, everyone started chatting amongst themselves. As I talked to Axel about it, I caught sight of Xemnas. He had a wicked grin on his face as if he knew something and we didn't. l glanced at Saix, who was standing right next to the Superior, and saw that he was scowling more than usual. Weird... Do they know something? I pushed back the thought in my head when a quick growl from Saix quickly got us all up and running out the door to find the student.

I wandered around the school, looking for the new student. I wondered. Was the student a girl or a boy? I hoped it would be a boy, since if the student were a girl she'd probably have to hang out with Larxene more and have to deal with all the crazy guys that are in our "organization". I walked around a bit more and saw a girl with short, raven-black hair. She looked like she was looking for something. I decided to approach her.

"Hello there! Do you need help with something?" I asked, which made her jump. She turned around and stared at me, her aquamarine eyes filled with excitement and shock. "Roxas!" she squealed and hugged me really hard. Ehhhh? What's going on here? Why is this random girl hugging me? Futhermore, how did she know my name? "Wh-who are you? How do you know me?" I asked, stunned. The girl stopped hugging me and stepped back, saddened by my question. "Oh, that's right. You don't remember me…" Then, she turned around and sadly walked away before I could say anything. That must've been the girl sending me those messages. I thought hard, trying to see if I've ever seen her before.

"Yo Roxas! Did ya find the newbie?" Axel cried as he and Demyx appeared from around the corner. "We can't find her anywhere, and we searched the whole school!" Demyx panted out like a puppy. I looked at them, confused. "The new student's a girl?" Axel nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we found out, like, 5 minutes ago. The principal told us." The new student's a girl… I started thinking of those messages SilentShell sent me. Didn't one say that she was new? And she did look a little out of place... I gasped and said out loud, "That must've been her!" Axel and Demyx stared at me in confusion and were even more surprised when I took off running in the direction I had seen SilentShell go.

"H-hey! Wait up! Where're you going?" Demyx and Axel yelled as they ran after me. I ran around the corner, sure that the girl had gone this way. I skidded to a stop, but not fast enough. I ran straight into a wall. "OWW!" I yelled, seeing little birdies flying around my head. I heard Axel and Demyx laughing at me. Those idiots. "Stop laughing!" I screamed, but that only made them laugh even harder. Then, the bell rang. "Aww nuts! School's starting and we haven't found her yet!" Demyx complained. "It's fine, Dem. I'm sure no one else found her yet. Let's go to class." said Axel, and the two walked to their first period. I got up, still dazed by running into the wall. Then I headed to my first class. Chemistry.

I headed to my seat and got ready to take notes. The bell rang. Our teacher told everyone to quiet down, and said we had a new student. She gestured to a girl standing next to her. I did a double take. That was the girl I met earlier! The potential member! The students looked curiously at the new student, surprised that she had come so late during the semester. The girl looked a little embarrassed, probably not used to all the attention. Her face was a light shade of pink. Her eyes flicked nervously around the room. Then, they met mine and brigtened. She smiled. The teacher told her to tell about herself. "Umm my name is Xion. Xion Heart. And I transferred here from Dark Realm Academy." the teacher then assigned her to sit next to me since the seat by me was empty. I decided to just wait until after class to talk to Xion. Besides, our Chem teacher had already started on our lesson. "Good luck surviving this class." I whispered to Xion as we hurridly jotted down notes.

After what seemed like eternity, the bell for the end of class rang. I sighed in relief and gathered my stuff. "Which class do you have next?" Xion asked me. "Chinese 2. What do you have next?" she looked at her schedule. "Chinese 2 with Ms. Fa." she read. "Hey! We have the same class!" I said, excited. Then, I looked at the clock. "Ah! We better head over there, then! I'll show you the way." And we raced off to Chinese.

"Hello everyone. My Chinese name is Fourteen Heart. You can call me Xion." she told the class in Chinese. "Very good!" our teacher, Ms. Fa said. "Go ahead and sit next to Thirteen Hearts. Thirteen Hearts, raise your hand." I raised my hand and Xion, again, sat next to me. While Ms. Fa checked the homework, I grabbed Xion's schedule and read it over. We had all the same classes. Xion smiled. "It must be fate!" she said cheerfully. I smiled back, then remembering the mission, I asked, "Hey, do you mind if I take you somewhere afterschool?" Okay, that must've sounded really creepy, but all Xion did was smile and nod. "Sure thing, Roxas!" Then we stopped talking as our teacher came over. "Are you two very good friends? (which usually means "Have you met before?")" she asked in Chinese. I shook my head. "We only just met." I told my teacher in English. Xion looked a little sad, but quickly perked up when the teacher looked at her. "Yup! He is my classmate from Chemistry." "Very good, Fourteen Heart. Your Chinese is very good." replied Ms. Fa, and she walked away.

After the bell rang, I took Xion toward the organization's room. When I opened the door, I expected to see Xemnas or Saix waiting to see the newcomer. Surprisingly, the room was empty. I heard a sigh of relief from Xion. "Thank goodness. They aren't in here." she mumbled. "They?" I was confused. "Oh nothing!" she dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. I was confused. Who was she talking about? "Well, you can go ahead and have a seat. Want anything?" I rummaged through the little fridge. "Sea salt ice cream, please." Xion said dreamily. I got two ice creams and handed one to her. "I didn't know you like this. I thought only people from Twilight Town ate sea salt ice cream." Xion didn't answer. Instead, she was gobbling down the frozen treat like there was no tomorrow. "Gosh, how I missed this." she smiled at the popsicle stick. Then she turned to me, her eyes sad. "So you really don't remember? The missions, the treats, the fight?" I was still confused. "Um.. No. Have we met before?" At that, Xion stood up and dashed out the door. "Hey, wait!" I ran after her. As I turned the corner, I crashed into Axel. "Sorry, Axe- wait. Have you seen a girl with short, black hair run by?" I half shouted at my best friend." He was barely able to say "yes" when I zoomed right past him and down the hall. I reached the end of the hall and found a closed door. I was about to turn around when I heard sobbing. I opened the door to get hit by something sharp and metallic. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>heh.. poor Roxas xD <strong>

**edit: I took out the Chinese and used English since most people don't know Chinese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own these characters, sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten: You Don't Remember at All?<strong> (Xion POV)

I was really nervous about where Roxas was taking me. It's not like I thought he was going to do something bad, but it was about something else. I know almost no one at this school remembers about it, but I do. And I don't want it to happen again. I just got back here, and I'm not going to be sent away like that again. I clenched my fists as we walked down the familiar hallway. Yup. We were going there. The Organization's room.

Roxas opened the door and I cautiously went in. No one else was there. I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. They aren't in here." I mumbled. I did not want to face Xemnas or Saix right now. "They?" Roxas looked at me with curiosity. "Oh nothing!" I quickly said and waved my hand. He went to the little fridge in the corner of the room. "Well, you can go ahead and have a seat. Want anything?" I sat down on one of the couches. "Sea salt ice cream, please." I said with a smile. Roxas got two ice creams and handed one to me. "I didn't know you like this. I thought only people from Twilight Town ate sea salt ice cream." I didn't answer. I was too busy eating my delicious frozen treat. The wonderful taste of the salty ice cream always calmed me. In a few seconds, only the stick was left. "Gosh, how I missed this." I smiled and looked at my ice cream stick, thinking about the good old days where me, Roxas, and Axel used to hang out by the Tower and eat these ice creams. Then I turned to Roxas, saddened by the answer I knew he was going to give me. "So you really don't remember? The missions, the treats, the fight?" I could see it in his eyes. He had no idea. "Um.. No. Have we met before?" I couldn't bear it. My best friend couldn't remember me. At all. I dashed out of the room, tears flowing down my face. I could faintly hear him shout, "Hey! Wait!" But I kept running. I turned the corner and ran into one of the empty rooms. I slammed the door and leaned against it, crying. I can't believe that after all we went through, he forgot me. He was my best friend. He introduced me to Axel and Demyx and Zexion. He helped me when I couldn't summon my keyblade. He's special to me. I can't accept that he forgot me. It isn't fair! I know it's part of a spell, but I don't care! He has to remember me, somehow! I was still sobbing when I heard footsteps near the door. I quickly summoned my keyblade as I saw the doorknob turn. As fast as I could, I swung my keyblade at the intruder, my eyes shut tightly. I heard a familiar grunt and immediately opened my eyes.

I stared in shock as Roxas crumpled to the floor and lay there, unconscious. Then I freaked out. "Oh my gosh! What have I done? Shoot! How could I? Oh man!" I shouted to myself. How could I not have thought that someone might've heard me sob and try to come in? And now Roxas was lying there, unconscious, with a big bump on his head. I sighed and tried to pick him up. Man, this guy really needs to cut back on the sea salt ice cream. After a whole lot of grunting and careful lifting, I finally managed to get him onto my back. I meticulously and slowly carried him back to the organization's room. It was still empty. I set him on one of the couches and started to leave.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Nuts. Axel looked at me, waiting for an answer. Demyx was right next to him, blocking he door. "Umm... I just found him passed out in the hall... And uhh ... Carried him here.." Axel narrowed his eyes as if he didn't believe me. I started to panic. "Really! I did! He was just lying there and-" "I never said I didn't believe you." Axel interrupted. Then he stepped closer to me. "Who are you?" I stepped back. The look in his emerald eyes were frightening. "I-I'm Xion. I'm new here. At the school." Demyx gasped. "You're the new student?" he asked and walked over with excitement. The door was wide open. Without a second thought, I summoned my keyblade and slashed at the surprised males. I didn't even wait for them to fall as I dashed out the door.

I ran to the parking lot where my cousins, Namine and Kairi, were waiting. Kairi saw me come over and said, exasperated, "Finally! Where have you be- Xion? Are you okay?" I felt something watery run down my face. I couldn't tell if it was tears or sweat. Namine, such a nice girl, wiped my eyes with a pure white handkerchief. "Th-thanks," I said shakily, "Today was just a little rough." Kairi patted my back. "It's okay. Let's go home, alright?" I sniffled and smiled as they lead me to the car.

I quickly finished my homework and got online. Ever since Kairi made me an account, I've been stuck onto it like white on rice. I logged in and saw the red notifier. I clicked it and it took me to Roxas's reply to my message. It read, "?"

With a sigh, I typed, "Just forget about it." and started exploring the site, trying not to think about Roxas and how he forgot about me. After about an hour, I saw another red notification. Clicking on it, it took me to a new message:

"Why did you run away? What did you mean when you said I didn't remember you? Did I used to know you before?"

"Of course you did! You were my best friend! How could you forget me!" I shouted at the laptop. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "How could you..." I said quietly. I was about to reply when I saw some sort of chat window pop onto the screen. I guess this website has a chat thing. The name read DualBlade. It was Roxas.

DualBlade: Hi!

SilentShell: ...hello...

DualBlade: are you okay? you ran outta that room pretty fast

SilentShell: im fine. just sad I guess.

DualBlade: y r u sad? is it cause I dont remember u?

SilentShell: *nods*

DualBlade: why dont I remember u?

SilentShell: well its a long story.

DualBlade: I got time

SilentShell: have u finished ur hw? :P

DualBlade: ...maybe? ._.

SilentShell: oh come on. I know u enough 2 know u dont do ur hw until the last min :o

DualBlade: *crosses arms* hmph *starts doing hw* happy now? :(

SilentShell: xD yup. I'll tell u bout it tmrrw k?

DualBlade: : fine

SilentShell: :D

I laughed. Who knew chatting was this fun? And I'm going to tell Roxas tomorrow, so maybe he'd remember. Hopefully, nothing bad's gonna happen... I shivered, thinking about what would happen if Xemnas or Saix found me at school. Did they forget me, too? Or is my luck so bad that they just happened to not be the ones who were affected by the spell? I hope it wasn't the latter. That would really ruin my day. I sighed and logged off after saying a quick bye to Roxas. "Who was that?" said a girl's voice over my shoulder. I jumped and shouted a little, surprised by her. I quickly turned around in my chair and sent a light glare to a set of sea blue eyes. I relaxed when I saw Namine giggle back at my reaction. "Jeez, Nami! Don't scare me like that!" I said and playfully shoved her. "I wouldn't have, but you looked so focused. I couldn't help it!" she giggled again and I gave her a playful glare. "So, who was that you were talking to? A cute boy maybe?" she added teasingly. I blushed and quickly looked down. "H-he's just a friend. N-nothing more!" I stuttered and then mentally slapped myself. Great! Now she's going to get the wrong idea! "Oh is he? Only a friend? It didn't sound like that when you yelled. Who is this boy?" Kairi stated smugly and entered my room. Man, I forgot her ninja-like skills. "He is only a friend! Seriously! And I'm not gonna tell you!" I shouted at both of them. They just gave each other a look and smiled at me. "Fine, don't tell us. But we'll find out eventually." They left, giggling at my outburst. I sighed. Kairi and Nami. Why must they be so... So girly? Me? Like Roxas? They've got to be kidding me. I quickly shut off my laptop and went to bed, mumbling about my two girly cousins.

In my dream, I was reliving the past. It was all so real: the places, the fight, the pain- everything. I fought against Roxas, controlled by Xemnas and his stupid machine things. The machines changed my armor, making me stronger, but at the same time, made me hurt Roxas more... The last part was the clearest of all. It felt as if time slowed as I watched Roxas ready his keyblade and jump. I could feel the metallic weapon slice through my battered armor and into my skin.

I shot up in bed, sweat running down my face. It was only a dream, a dream... A nightmare. "It's okay, Xion," I told myself, "It wasn't real. It's only a dream." I looked at my phone clock. 3am. I flopped back onto my bed and tried to fall asleep. After what felt like an hour of tossing and turning, I fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

By the time the bell rang, the classroom was empty of almost everyone except for me and Roxas. Even the teacher found somewhere else to be. I waited as Roxas put all of his stuff in his backpack. When he finished, I started to leave, but he held me back. "Tell me what happened." he requested. "How did I forget you?" I sighed, but started to tell him. About me, about our friendship, and about that fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Another part completed. This chapter may be short, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Part 3! Xion's first day!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten: The First Day <strong>(Xion POV)

_Flashback_

I walked though the unfamiliar hallways of Oblivion High, my new school. I stared at a piece of paper, trying to figure out where to go. Period one: room 06. Now where the heck was that? I looked around. The rooms were all odd numbers. Hm.. I must be in the wrong hall. I did an about-face and immediately crashed into someone behind me. "Ahh! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I quickly apologized. I raised my head and looked into bright blue eyes. "No, it's okay. It was me who wasn't looking. Sorry." He smiled at me. Then he bent down and picked up my fallen books. "Man, these are heavy! What subjects are you taking?" He inquired. "Um.. Well, I have Honors Biology, Honors Literature, Geometry, Chinese 1, Unknown? and... a blank period. Wait. Unknown?" I stared at my schedule, confused. I was sure my schedule had said something totally different the last time I looked at it. Yeah... I'm pretty sure it had said French 1 and PE where Unknown and Blank were there now. The blond haired boy also had a quizzical look on his face as he gently took my schedule and read it over, just to be sure. After reading it for about the third time, he looked at me with a mixture of surprise, awe, and concern on his face. That got me kind of nervous. "Umm.. Is anything wrong?" I asked, kind of worried about him staring at me. Before he could answer, the warning bell rang. I groaned and quickly started to walk away. A slightly tanned hand stopped me. "I'm in the same class as you, so why don't I walk you there?" The blond requested, though it sounded more like an order. I slowly nodded and followed him in silence.

As we traversed the campus, I kept wondering why he looked so... cautious, but excited. We walked all the way to the other side of the school (I guess the even numbered rooms aren't by the odd ones) until we finally stopped in front of room 06. Stopping in front of the door, he held out his hand toward me. "By the way, I'm Roxas. Roxas Hearts. What's your name?" I shook his outstretched hand and laughed. "Xion. Xion Heart. Did you steal my last name or something?" He grinned. "Well, you sure you didn't steal mine?" We both laughed. Then we heard a small "Ahem" and quickly jumped out of the way. A tall, proud-looking man with white-blond hair strode past us and began unlocking the door. "So, Roxas, may I know who this lovely young lady is? I don't think I've seen her before." He asked as he opened the door and looked at us. I blushed and studied my feet. No one's ever given me such a nice compliment before. Roxas patted my shoulder and said with a grin, "This is Xion Heart, your new first period Bio student." I lifted my gaze to be polite and saw a friendly smile on the teacher's face. "Nice to meet you, Xion. I'm Ansem the Wise, but you can call me Ansem." I shyly smiled back. I'm pretty shy around most adults. "N-nice to meet you, Mr. Ansem." I softly answered and followed Roxas into the Biology classroom. Mr. Ansem told me to sit next to Roxas since we have almost the same last names (the seating chart's in alphabetical order here), so I set down my heavy books onto my new desk and slipped into the chair. Once seated, I saw a note stuck partly under my books. I looked at Roxas, but he was too busy talking to some of the other students to notice. I took the note and read it:

I'll tell you about your schedule later. Meet me after class, okay?

I looked over to him once again and gave him a nod. Catching my slight movement, Roxas winked and went back to talking to his friends. "Alright, everyone! Let's get into our seats and start class!" Mr. Ansem cheerfully yelled over his students. The kids who weren't in their seats scrambled to get to them just as the late bell rang. "Hello, everyone! I'm your Honors Biology teacher, Ansem the Wise. But please, call me Ansem. Now, let me have the chance to learn your names." Mr. Ansem then started calling roll. "Alright, let's see... Umm Wakka Aurochs? Good. Is a Selfie Brightheart here? Okay, got you..." As the bio teacher continued calling role, I looked at Roxas, who was busy scribbling down something on paper. Once he finished, he gave it to a sort of short silvery creature that moved like a snake but was human-shaped. The creature took the note, fell into the ground, and disappeared. None of the other students didn't seem to notice it. I stared wide-eyed at where the creature had been. What was that? Where did it go? What was that note? What just happened?

"...Heart. Ms. Xion Heart!" I jumped. "Are you okay?" Mr. Ansem asked gruffly, obviously not liking that his student wasn't paying attention. My face felt warm with embarrassment as I responded, "Yes, sir! Sorry sir!" The biology teacher's piercing red-orange eyes regarded me with some concern, but soon went back to the attendance list. I hear some snickering as I silently groaned. I snuck a glance at Roxas and glared when he chuckled at me. This could be a long day.

Luck seemed to be on my side after that. Until fourth period, anyways. Roxas escorted me to my other two classes, though he had yet to tell me about the Unknown class. He promised to inform me right after third, so here I was, standing in the hallway like some stupid person while everyone else hurried to their classes. I scanned the emptying hallway constantly, but there was no sign of the blond anywhere. Just to be safe, I also checked and rechecked my schedule to make sure I didn't have a class. It still said Unknown. The bell rang and the hall grew completely silent as each classroom's door was shut. I felt as if I needed to get out of there. That something bad was going to happen. My mind kept giving the 'danger!' alarm. My bones and muscles were automatically making me run down the eerily silent halls toward the exit. "Xion!" I immediately stopped and turned to face the owner of the familiar voice. I let go of most of my tension in a sigh of relief as the blond started running toward me. "Geez, Xion! I know that I'm late, but you don't have to try to find the place yourself." Roxas laughed when he caught up to me. He grinned and grabbed my wrist. "And besides, you're going the wrong way. Just follow me." and with that, he started pulling me down the hall, toward the very last room. My bones told me to get away from that place, my muscles screaming to run away. But Roxas' grip on my wrist was too strong and I couldn't wriggle out of it even if I tried. By the time we got to the door, every bit of my body was screaming to get away from there. I stopped and refused to move. Roxas tried tugging me, but even his strength couldn't budge me. "What's wrong, Xion? Why aren't you moving?" He asked curiously, obviously he'd be wondering at my behavior. My blue eyes, filled with a terror unknown to even me, stared into his wondering eyes. "I..I don't want to go in there." I managed to say. One of his eyebrows lifted in confusion. "Why not? It's not like anything bad's in there." He said with unwavering faith. "Come on and don't worry. Nothing bad's going to happen to you." He started pulling me again and this time, I let myself be pulled into the room.

Twelve pairs of eyes looked up at me as Roxas and I walked in the room. A man with long, silvery hair and cold, golden eyes stood up from his grand looking chair and walked towards me. My 'danger' alarm went wild as he stood right in front of me, looking me over. A cruel look of triumph flashed in his eyes, a look that none of the others were supposed to see. Roxas bowed respectfully to the man and said cheerfully, "Superior, sir! I think she's the one we've been looking for!" He pushed me a little, toward this Superior and nodded for me to introduce myself. "H-hi. M-my name's X-Xion." I stuttered nervously and bowed. Superior tilted my head up and I could see the ice in his eyes despite his warm smile. "I am Xemnas, the leader of Organization 13. You may address me as the Superior." He slightly bowed. "You were brought here because Roxas believes you have a special power, like the rest of us. If I may ask, do you know if you have special abilities?" He asked in a deep, yet polite voice. I hesitated, not really trusting the man. I didn't want to hand him over my biggest secret just like that. But if he was telling the truth, then everyone else in this room might be like me. Heck, they might've gone through what I've had to go through. After all those years of being the different one, the outcast, I might be able to fit in and even make some friends.

My brain and my common sense commanded me to not trust the man, but I disregarded them, blinded by the thought of belonging. I nodded my head at the Superior confidently. "I do have a special power." His eyebrows were raised in an excited, surprised way and he quickly asked, though it sounded like a demand, to see it. I felt everyone's eyes staring at me intently as I held out my right hand. I closed my eyes and began to draw the power from my body to my hand, willing it to take it's shape. I heard the familiar 'ching' sound and felt the metal handle in my grasp. Opening my eyes, I was a little nervous about the awed looks on everyone's faces. Roxas rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was really seeing correctly. Two teens that had been laying on the couch were sitting straight up, mouths wide open. Everyone else in the room had wide-eyes filled with shock. The room filled with an awed silence as they looked at my black keyblade, Oblivion. Roxas was the first to recover from the shock and grinned happily. "You've got a keyblade, too!" he exclaimed as he summoned his power. It was a keyblade, too, but it was light and formed a shape similar to a snowflake or something at it's end. "It's name is Oathkeeper!" Roxas said proudly. "This is great! Now we have two people that can use keyblades and we ca-" "Quiet, Number XIII!" a man with long blue hair and a red X on his face barked. Roxas instantly stopped talking and stepped back, bowing his head a bit. Even though his head was bowed, I couldn't miss the scowl he gave to the bluenette.

Xemnas coughed quietly, bringing my attention back to him. From the wicked gleam in his golden orbs, I was surprised that he asked if I "would like to join his organization to use my powers for the good of all" instead of forcing me to join. Without even thinking about it, I said yes. He smiled triumphantly at himself and then announce in a booming voice, "We now have our fourteenth member! Number XIV, Xion, the Second Key!" Everyone, save Xemnas and that bluenette, cheered or at least smiled. The bluenette just glared at me with even more piercing glare than Ansem the Wise's. I have a slight feeling that he doesn't like me that much.

Giving me one last evil grin, Xemnas ordered X-face, well, he called him Saix, to give everyone their missions. What the heck does he mean by that? Everyone except a few groaned and grabbed slips of paper from that Saix guy. Roxas, noticing my confused look, explained, "As being part our organization, you have to do certain missions and stuff. What you do depends on what Saix, that guy over there, assigns you. Since you're new, you'll probably be assigned for heart-collection with me. Don't worry about it, yet. I'll explain more later." and with that, he grabbed my hand and took me to get our missions from Saix. The first thing X-face (my new nickname for Saix) did when he saw us come over was scowl. The second thing he did was roughly give us our now crumpled slips of paper with an even bigger scowl. The third thing he did was threaten us: "If you both miss even one heartless tonight, I'm going to make sure your punishment is deadly." I'm also guessing that he's the punishment dude. With an angry glare at X-face, Roxas took my hand and lead me out of the room.

"Let's see...'Go to Twilight Town and destroy all the Heartless there. Warning: a Zip Slasher has been spotted near the Sandlot.' Aw nuts." Roxas sighed after reading our mission. "Zip Slashers are hard to fight against. Saix must be in a really bad mood today." I, while somehow feeling empathetic with Roxas, was confused out of my mind. Heartless? Zip Slasher? In Twilight Town? And we have to fight these things? What? Roxas noticed my confusion and chuckled a little, receiving a glare from me. "Hey! Don't laugh!" I exclaimed, though I was smiling. Roxas grinned and summoned a black portal with dark purplish streaks swirling inside of it. I jumped back only a bit, but the blonde was too quick. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him as he entered the portal. "Don't worry! It's not gonna hurt you!" he said as he pulled me inside. After a moment of pitch darkness, we walked out of the portal and into a city. I gaped in awe at the tall buildings and the magnificent tower that towered above them. The portal disappeared as quickly as it had come. "How...how did you do that?" I asked Roxas. Teleportation like that would come in handy one day. He shrugged. "I'm not sure... You just put out your hand and think about where you have to go." I nodded, fascinated. "Oh. And you can only summon them for missions." he added after seeing the smile on my face. A frown quickly formed, replacing my smile. "Darn." I mumbled. Portals that'll take you anywhere and you can only use them for missions? Totally not fair! Roxas chuckled again at me and I gave him another glare.

Then, I saw something creeping behind him. "Roxas! Behind you!" I shouted as the thing sprang up to attack him. As quick as a flash, Roxas summoned his keyblade and slashed the thing through. The thing burst into like a cloud of darkness that quickly dispersed. Rising from that cloud and into the sky was a bright heart. "Wh-what was that?" I nearly shouted out of shock. Roxas glanced around cautiously before answering me: "They're called Heartless. Creatures of darkness that like to steal other people's hearts. The Heartless that just attacked me is called a Shadow. Though Shadows usually don't release hearts when you destroy them... It must've had just stolen someone's heart." My eyes went wide. "Y-you mean it killed someone?" Roxas nodded. "That's why our job is to destroy the Heartless. So people can be safe. The problem is: Heartless appear everyday, so we can't just somehow get rid of them forever. Though for some reason, only a set number of Heartless appear everyday. Then we can at least defeat that number and keep the towns safe for the night." I nodded, getting most of it. Of course, though, Roxas had more to add: "On yeah. There's many different kinds of Heartless and certain kinds release the hearts they have captured when you kill them. Well, that only happens when you use a keyblade like mine or yours." He held up his to make his point clear. "For some reason, no one else's powers can release those hearts. That's why Xemnas was so pleased that you joined." I nodded again. So that's why everyone looked so surprised when they saw my Oblivion. Wait. Something doesn't add up... "Why is it so important that we can release hearts?" I wanted to know. Now it was Roxas's turn to be clueless. "...I don't know... It might be so that the defeated Heartless can't respawn again, but I can't really tell if they're the same ones or not. I'm sure if we ask someone else in the org, we'll get our answer." Then he chuckled a little. "Man, I'm talking as much as Vexen! Sorry if I bored you or anything!" he apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "No, no, no! That's perfectly fine! Thanks for explaining this stuff to me!" I quickly said and bowed a little. "Okay! Well, let's get on with our mission! Those Heartless aren't going to kill themselves!" Roxas said enthusiastically and we ran toward the gates of the town.

"Come on, Xion! Hit it with all you've got! Whoa! Dodge it! Now jump up and smash it down! Yes! Nice work!" I panted a little from the adrenaline rush as Roxas congratulated me on defeating my first Heartless. "That was great, Xion! See? It isn't that hard!" he exclaimed as he struck down a Shadow. I nodded briefly and quickly blocked another Shadow that tried to creep up on me. I quickly slashed it into a burst of darkness and helped Roxas make quick work of the rest of them. Though Roxas did most of them in since it only took him one hit to do so and me, like, 5 hits in order to defeat them. "How come you only have to hit them once when I have to hit them more times?" I asked curiously after we cleared the area. "I've been doing this longer than you have. It would seem only right that I'm stronger than you." he stated simply. He has a point. "So... are we done with our mission? We did clear this whole area." I gestured to the now empty alleyways. Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, but we also have to clear out the Sandlot, the tram areas, and the underground tunnels. I say we should head underground first." He pointed to a doorway clearly marked as an entrance to the underground area. I groaned and followed as he cheerfully ran into it.

By the time we got to the Sandlot, I had tiny little claw marks where the Heartless had gotten me all over my arms and legs. I panted as I followed Roxas to the center of the area, tired by all the fighting and dodging I had to do. Roxas looked at me, concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me for the fifth time. I nodded and looked around for the last Heartless that we needed to defeat. "Where is it?" I murmured loud enough for him to hear. As if to answer my question, a blue Heartless about my height jumped out at us, its sharp blades ready to attack us. We immediately summoned our keyblades and blocked its attack. It quickly attacked again, this time too fast for me to react. I winced in pain as the Zip Slasher slashed at my arms and tried to counter. My keyblade bounced off of it's metal skin and failed to do any damage at all. Before it could hit me again, Roxas stunned it with a... was that a fireball? I was a little stunned, but scrambled away before the Heartless could attack me again. "H-how did you do it?" I asked shakily to Roxas, who had just thrown another flame-induced ball at the Zip Slasher. "I don't know if you can do it yet, but try imagining a ball of fire collecting in your hand and then throw it." he puffed and threw another one. I tried a couple of times, dodging and blocking whenever I could, and was finally able to produce a tiny fireball. I threw it at the Heartless and to our surprise, a huge explosion blasted the creature.

"I thought you guys looked like you needed help." Axel said as he sauntered towards us, holding huge spiky chakrams. "Axel," Roxas grinned at the red-head. "Nice of you to join us." Axel returned the grin and looked at me with his bright emerald eyes. "You must be Number XIV. Xion, was it?" I nodded, a small smile tugging my lips. "Thanks for the help, Axel." I said timidly. Axel laughed. "Hey, friends got to help each other out, right? And any friend of Roxas is a friend of mine. Got it memorized?" he stated and tapped a finger to his head. Roxas and I laughed at his funny gesture. Axel joined us but quickly grew serious when he saw the Zip Slasher recovering from the attack. "That Saix," Axel growled, "He knows that Zip Slashers are too dangerous for beginners." and with that, he shot another exploding fireball at it. Three flaming bombs later, the Zip Slasher burst into darkness, a heart bigger than usual floating into the sky.

We desummoned our weapons and I made ready to go back to the school when I noticed Axel and Roxas walking the opposite direction. "Where are you two going?" I called. Roxas looked back at me and smiled. "We're going to get us a treat, of course! Want to join us?" He answered. I nodded and followed them.

"Wow! You can see the whole town from up here!" I exclaimed as I stared at the town from the top of the tram tower. Even a part of the of the ocean was visible through the tall buildings. Everything was blanketed by the reddish-orange tint of the sunset. "Pretty, isn't it?" Roxas sighed, taking in the view. "I think the red from the sunset is the best." Axel added his opinion. We turned to him. "That's cause you're a pyro, pyro!" Roxas teased. "Hey!" Axel replied with fake anger, "I am not! And if you keep saying that, I'm not going to give you any ice cream!" Roxas perked up. "Ice cream? I want some! Gimme!" He reached for the grocery bag Axel was holding. Axel held it away from him. "Uh-Uh! You're not getting any until you take that back!" Roxas pouted and I giggled, bringing their attention to me. "You guys are so funny!" I laughed. Axel gave a playful pout. "Are not! Now I'm not gonna give you and ice cream either!" Roxas and I replied with puppy dog eyes. Axel couldn't refuse. With a sigh, he handed over two ice creams to Roxas and kept one for himself. Roxas smiled and handed me the light blue Popsicle. "It's called Sea Salt ice cream. You'll love it!" he said and started eating his. I took a bite and relished in the wonderful combination of sweetness and saltiness of the ice cream. "It's salty, but sweet!" I exclaimed, kind of surprised by it's taste. Roxas and Axel laughed. "I said the exact same thing when I first tried it!" Roxas said. I laughed, too.

We stayed there until the sun dipped under the horizon. When Roxas and I gave Saix our status report, he glared at us, but grunted a "Well done." Roxas and I solemnly received our rewards and then left the room. "Nice job today, Xion!" Roxas said for the nth time after Axel defeated that Zip Slasher. "You did really well, too, Roxas. Thanks for helping me." I answered. Roxas smile and patted my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, k? And meet us at the Tower after you finish your mission!" he called as he ran down the hall. I smiled and said to myself, "I think I'm really going to like it here."

* * *

><p><strong>This... Is a really long chapter... The next part's probably going to be published sometime next week. I'm working on it.<strong>

**Sorry for any Saix fans out there, but I just love calling him X-face. xDD**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being late! I couldn't really think of a good ending for this chap and I was stuck at a camp with no internet. Meh.**

**This chap's a little short, but I promise the next one's gonna be wayyyyy longer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten: Pieces of the Puzzle <strong>(Roxas POV)

"A-and ever since then, we almost always hung out here after missions and ate Sea Salt Ice Cream." Xion finished her story. The look in her saddened eyes proved she was telling the truth. "But... But how-" The bell rang before I could ask my question. "We... We have to go, Roxas. Or else we're going to be late." Xion said quietly before abruptly turning around and walking out of the classroom. "Hey! Xion! Wait for me!" I called as I quickly followed her. She turned just a little and then walked into the classroom. I ran inside just before the late bell rang. I quickly got into my seat so the teacher wouldn't yell at me again and got out a book to read. It is Silent Reading Time. Hey, it might sound like a kid thing, but it's great for when you need to take a rest. As I read, I glanced over at Xion, who sat next to me. She was concentrating on drawing something. I sat straighter in my seat so I could try to see what she was drawing, but her curved arm blocked my vision. The way she drew...looked similar to the way this other girl drew. I can't remember the name, but I remember she had light blonde hair that curled over her shoulder and always wore white dresses. For some reason, my brain persisted in trying to remember her name. Name. I think it starts with an N. Nami. Yeah, that's the first part. Now what's the- 'NAMINE!' A voice in my mind screamed. My eyes went wide as a memory flooded my mind.

_Flashback_

I tried to budge from my sitting position on the ground, but it felt as if I were chained there with some sort of magic. Though, even if i wasn't chained, I was too tired and beat up to move. My mouth was gagged so I couldn't talk. My eyelids were felt too heavy to open, but my sense of hearing was still intact and as sharp as ever. I heard muffled voices from where I sat:

"Namine! I will not order you again! Erase that brat's memories! Now!" a low, furious voice boomed. Funny. He sounded very familiar. I heard a slap and the girl called Namine cry, "Never! I will never use my power to help the likes of you!" A low growl snarled threateningly at her and a louder, harsher slap echoed through the place. I heard the girl cry out in pain. "Do it! Make it as if that puppet never existed!" the man barked. "No! She existed! I won't let him forget her!" Namine rebelled through what sounded like gritted teeth. Who are they talking about? Me? And... and Xion? No! They are not going to make me forget her! I started struggling against my magical chains with newfound strength. I heard heavy boots stomping toward me and grab me roughly by my hood. As I tried to struggle against my captor's grip, I felt him dragging me towards Namine's and the man's voices. My captor threw me onto a hard, but raised surface. Probably a table. A groan escaped my lips as the harsh impact hit my injuries. I heard Namine gasp, "What did you do to him?" "I only punished him for trying to leave the organization." the man stated coldly. "Now do it!" he ordered and pushed me toward Namine. "N-no," Namine said shakily but firmly, "I'm not going to." The man growled more and snapped his fingers. I heard feet shuffling and someone being restrained by a gag and by someone else. Namine gasped and I slowly opened my eyes to see who the newcomers were. After wincing from the sudden light, my eyes went wide as I saw Namine's twin sister, Kairi, gagged and restrained by a hooded figure. Kairi seemed to be screaming something, but was muffled by her gag. Her clear blue eyes mirrored the urgency in her muffled voice. Namine stood there, frozen from shock and worry. The other man, who was also hooded, only smirked. "You will follow my order unless you want your precious sister to die." he threatened cooly. Kairi violently shook her head and managed to free her mouth from the gag. "Namine! Don't do it! I don't care what happens to me! For Xion's sake, don't do it!" the redhead screamed before her captor punched her hard in the stomach. The other man turned to Kairi's trembling sister. "Your sister is very brave, but we are not afraid to carry out our threat." he said. Namine, close to tears, grabbed my aching head and whispered, "Roxas, Xion. I'm so sorry." I felt a sharp pang in my head and before I completely blacked out, I felt hot tears running down my bruised cheeks.

_End flashback_

I jerked back into my seat as I came back to the present, panting as if I had just run five miles. The bell that signaled the end of the reading time rang. Tiny beads of sweat ran down my face as the facts of the flashback sunk in. Xion. Something had happened to Xion. And then to me because I tried to help her. Namine was forced to erase my memory so I wouldn't try to help her again. And someone from the organization was behind it all. But what happened to Xion? I mulled this question over and over in my mind, hoping to have another flashback. Nothing came. With a sigh, I took out my notes and started absently copying down the teacher's notes. I'm going to have to get Xion to tell me about that fight.

Finally the bell rang and I saw Xion preparing to go to lunch. I grabbed her hand and she quickly spun around and punched me. For some reason, she had fear in her eyes. I winced in pain. Dang, that girl's got good reflexes. Her face turned a slight shade of red when she saw it was me. "Sorry Roxas! It's just, I thought you were-" "It's fine." I interrupted, though I wanted to know what she was going to say. "Tell me... Tell me about the fight. The one that caused you to leave." I slightly demanded. Her blue orbs widened and she sadly looked down. Clearly, she doesn't like to think about that. After thinking for a moment, she sighed and stared into my eyes. "Alright," she said, "but not here. After you finish your mission today, meet me at the Tower. Axel can come if he wants, but neither of you can say a word about it. Got it?" I couldn't help but think that she acts like one of those spy contacts or whatever. It's kind of cute, actually. I nodded my head and she smiled. "Good. I'll see you later!" she said and left the class, humming to herself. I couldn't help but wonder about what had her so fear-stricken earlier. What had happened to her? Hopefully, she'll tell me...

"So you want me to meet this girl who claims to be our best friend? Did I get all that right?" Axel asked me with doubt in his voice. I nodded vigorously, wanting him to hurry up so we don't miss her. "Yes! Now come on! Let's go!" I started pulling on his coat sleeve. The thing about our organization- we have really awesome black trench coats. Anyway, Axel sighed and said, "Alright, alright. But if she's an enemy, I'm attacking her. Best friend or not." and with that, he walked past me. I stood there in shock. Attack her? What? She's not an enemy! What is he talking about? Shaking my head, I quickly caught up to him and we made our way to the Tower.

"So you came." Xion said with a slight smile when we got to the top of the Tower. I smiled back and sat at the place I always sit. It happened to be next to her. Axel stood by his usual spot on the other side of me and crossed his arms. "You're that girl who attacked me and Dem the other day." he narrowed his eyes at Xion. Surprised, I looked at Xion, not believing that she would ever do that. Her blue eyes fell to the ground in guilt. "I'm sorry about that, Axel. It's just... I didn't want you to..." she fell silent, lost in her own troubling thoughts. "To do what?" Axel and I asked at the same time, Axel's voice a bit softer than before. "To take me to Xemnas. He's evil, that man. The reason you and everyone else forgot me." she answered softly and then looked at our shocked faces. Her eyes shone with pain yet determination. "It's time I told you about our fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chap! The next one might take a while to put up since I'm being sent to yet another internetless camp.<strong>

**Hopefully I'll get it up in less than two weeks.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry early Christmas! or Kwanzaa! or Hanukkah! ****I am SO sorry for not posting anything in such a long time! This chap took me much longer than expected (thank you homework, homework, and more homework -_-), sorry! **

**Oh, and this is the first big fight scene I've ever written, so it's probably not that good ^_^'. I did my best, though! Come to think of it... It's the first 3rd person I've done in a while, too! **

**All right, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the scenery.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten: Our Fight <strong>(3rd Person)

Xion gasped at the paper she held in her hand.

"No..no. Th-this can't be true!" she staggered a few steps backward out of shock. She shook her head as if that would make the written report say something else. But it didn't lie. She read it over again, feelings of sorrow, worry, betrayal, and anger churning inside her. The strongest feeling, though, was guilt. She was the reason they were planning this. She was the keyblade wielder they chose. She was the one who would be Roxas's end. She was the cause of all this. The report made it clear. Xion felt tears forming in her eyes. Not Roxas. Not her best friend. Not him.

"No... They can't make me do this!" Xion yelled to the report. She failed to hear three pairs of shoes walking into the room.

"Oh yes, we can," a deep icy voice snapped Xion out of her shocked state. In a moment, Saix pounced on her and pinned her to the floor as Vexen snapped something onto her wrist. Xion furiously growled and managed to kick her captive hard enough to let her go.

An enraged Saix was about to counter-attack when Xemnas's voice boomed through the lab: "Enough, Number VII. We need her alive to do this." That got Saix to back off. Xion glared at Xemnas, who was nearing them, as she tried taking off the weird, thick bracelet Vexen had clamped onto her wrist. No use, it wouldn't come off.

"Whatever you do to me, I won't let you carry out your plans!" she shouted at them angrily. Her defiance was only met with a malicious chuckle.

"Oh, I think you will, Number XIV. You see, all I have to do is this," Xemnas snapped his fingers and a black cocoon abruptly surrounded the struggling girl. When it disappeared, Xion instantly fell limp. "and you'll be under my control," he finished with an evil grin on his face. Saix and Vexen also smirked as Xion got to her feet and looked up at them, her dulled blue eyes clouded by bits of gold.

Later that day, Roxas sat alone at the top of Twilight Town's Tower, his, Axel's, and Xion's hangout place. He had a tough day and was looking forward to talking with his friends. Only problem was Axel was really pissed off at him today and Xion went MIA after lunch. He still couldn't figure out why Axel was so mad at him, but the minute the redhead saw him that afternoon, he tried to set him on fire. In the very unfriendly sort of way. Roxas tried to think of something he did to upset his best friend, but nothing came to mind. So now he found himself sitting alone, depressed. Roxas buried his face in his knees when he heard footsteps approaching. Hoping that it was Xion or Axel, he curiously turned around to see a cloaked figure that seemed to be his height. There was only one person who was that short.

"Xion? Is that you?" he asked hopefully, cheering up a bit as she sat down next to him. As if confirming his question, she handed him a Sea Salt Ice Cream she was holding while she ate one herself, a small smile gracing the bit of skin her hood didn't cover. Roxas was a little curious on why she was wearing her hood up, but he figured she must be in one of her moods again. And it usually took a while to get her to talk. He'll just wait for that time. Roxas ate his ice cream in a comforting silence as the two stared into the glowing sunset. He didn't know why, but being with her always seemed to make his day better. And hanging out with Axel, that always gets his mood up.

He was almost done with his ice cream and Xion had already thrown her stick away, but the silence still remained. Roxas wanted to ask her where she had gone off to earlier, but she still hadn't uttered a word. So he just let the silence continue. Man, if Axel were there, he'd probably find some way to get Xion to speak or laugh when she's like this.

A few minutes passed, but still no response from Xion. Roxas was starting to get worried. Her mood doesn't usually last that long. By now, she usually starts talking and it took forever to get her to shut up. She is a girl after all. So why isn't she saying anything?

"Xion? You there?" he asked, curiosly poking her (still) hooded head. Suddenly, Xion stood up, causing a startled Roxas to almost fall off the Tower.

"Roxas... It's time. I will finish my mission and it will be complete." she said, but it didn't sound like her. It sounded dark. She looked down at Roxas and took off her hood. Roxas gasped when he saw her normally blue eyes flicker a devilish gold and the ends of her hair turned partially gray.

'Xion' only smirked at his shocked expression and summoned a strange keyblade. It had two crossed Kingdom Keys with a fan of spikes coming out of its sides and a long blade coming from the bottom of the crossing. For some reason, though, the whole thing was the color of burning wood and had parts that were chipped and broken. Roxas stared wide-eyed at it as Xion smirked. While he was distracted by the strange weapon, she swung.

Instinctively, Roxas summoned his keyblade and quickly blocked Xion's attack, startled that she had tried to slice him. The incomplete weapon remained locked with his, and its wielder pressed harder against Roxas' keyblade.

Xion leaned in close to Roxas's shocked and struggling face and said in the voice that wasn't hers, "And by defeating you, I will be able to complete it." An evil smirk formed on the girl's face as she unleashed a blinding light from her palm. Roxas shielded his eyes as the light engulfed them.

The light faded and Roxas was shocked to find that they had teleported to the ginormous Bizarre Room in Wonderland, one of the many worlds he had fought Heartless in. He didn't have much time to worry about his surroundings, though. As quick as light, he blocked a fury of strong blows from Xion, who was now covered in strange looking, pinkish armor. Attached to her back were two green spikes that were each connected by blue and grey cards, similar to Luxord's, to another green spike. They looked like wings. Floating under them were smaller yellowish spikes. Her weapon, instead of the strange keyblade, was a wicked long, thick, and sharp yellow-orange blade.

Roxas noted a dark aura glowing from her wrist as he jumped onto the enormous table, away from her attack. When she hesitated to attack again, the dark glow seemed to inch up her arm and rapidly sink into her skin. Now, there was no hesitation in running towards him, weapon ready. Was that... was that darkness making her do that?

But where was it coming from? Roxas set a Blizzaga trap when he saw Xion land on the table. The second she got to where the trap was, it exploded and encased her in solid ice. A bracelet on her arm glowed that dark essence. Was it coming from that thing? Maybe if he started hitting it, the darkness would stop. Roxas started hastily attacking it, hoping that breaking it would get Xion back to normal. He didn't get far when the ice started to weaken.

He was sent flying into the gigantic chair by the combined force of the ice exploding and an incredibly strong punch. When did Xion ever get this powerful? With a painful groan, he struggled to get up as Xion swooped over to him. She smirked at Roxas's condition and swung her weapon, aiming to finish him off. At the last moment, though, Roxas managed to roll away and swung at her with all the power he could muster. He felt his keyblade hit something hard and heard Xion scream in agony before they were engulfed into another blinding light.

This time, Roxas found himself at the outskirts of Halloween Town. The pain from his previous crash had already dulled, but he reached for a Potion so it wouldn't bother him. From his unprotected side, a black blade sliced his left arm. Wincing in pain, he blocked another attack before rapidly shooting fireballs at his attacker. Once the smoke obscured her vision, he ran to the nearest boulder. Crouching behind it, he downed his Potion and analyzed his friend. He noticed that her armor had changed.

The pinkish armor was still there, but the 'wings' were gone and her arms looked darker than usual. That dark bracelet thing was still there, releasing that dark aura, though Roxas was sure he had broken it. Surprised or not, he quickly made note of her weapon swinging towards him. Her weapon was now a scythe like Marluxia's but was shaped similarly to a Tentaclaw Heartless. The long ranged weapon made quick work of his hiding spot. The boulder shattered, hitting Roxas with a shower of piercing stones and leaving him vulnerable to attack. But he was ready.

Dodging her scythe-like weapon, he flew straight into the girl and easily knocked her down. He noticed she didn't even try to block him and hesitated enough for him to land. When she did attack, he easily blocked her weapon, which wasn't fit for close ranged attacks, and started smashing the glowing bracelet that was still attached to her. In a howl of pain and another burst of darkness, she knocked him away with a powerful swipe of her weapon. He recovered and landed on his feet.

Xion anticipated this and rapidly swung her blade, effectively slashing his torso before he could block. Gritting his teeth, he quickly caught her next slice with his keyblade and blasted her away with Aeroga. While she recovered, he dove behind a boulder, panting from his adrenaline rush and preparing for the next attack. He quickly flew out of the way when a bunch of glowing balls crashed into where he previously was. In the air, he swiftly dodged all of them as well as Xion's swings.

He really needed to end this fast, though—flying was tiring. Sneakily, he zoomed up behind her and paralyzed the surprised girl with a powerful jolt of Thundaga. Unable to move, the enraged girl screamed as Roxas broke another part of the glowing bracelet. Soon, they were sucked into blinding light and teleported to a different world.

Looking around at the new area, Roxas figured they were teleported to the central chamber in the Cave of Wonders. In the middle of the chamber, the armored Xion was in her battle stance, but she didn't move to attack. This time, her armor extended into two pairs of yellow arms, each holding a wicked looking sword. Roxas quickly ran behind one of the raised platforms and cured himself. His pain dulled enough for him to focus, but his stamina was starting to drain. He was tired from those other fights and by the way Xion was panting, he could tell she was exhausted, too. He noticed the darkness was pulsing slowly up Xion's armor from the bracelet, now reaching her shoulder. What was that thing doing to her? Well, whatever it was, breaking off parts of it seemed to be working. Xion started to hesitate more each time a piece was chipped off. He drank an Elixer to restore his weary body and jumped onto the platform. A dark aura pulsed around her and with renewed strength, Xion whipped around to face him. The darkness must be healing her somehow. With speed rivaling light's, the heavily armed girl jumped, howling like a wild beast, onto the platform and sliced at Roxas. Roxas dodged most of the slightly slower hits before setting a trap and jumping onto the other platform. Hearing a bang, he turned around to see that it had succeeded in encasing Xion in a thick block of ice. He quickly hopped from platform to platform, setting up more traps as backup. Before he finished the last one, though, the ice around Xion exploded and she charged towards him, all four swords glinting evilly in the candlelight. The four weapons crossed-slashed at his legs and arms. Roxas heard the blades slice him before he could actually feel them. He managed to jump onto the other platform to dodge the rest of Xion's barrage, but the minute he landed, he doubled over in pain. Xion's attack left huge gashes on his body and each gash burned like the Arabian sun. Roxas's eyes were clamped shut in pain, but he was safe, for Xion was now caught in the Aeroga trap he set on this platform. Gritting his teeth, he managed to cure himself until the gashes ceased to hurt. He jumped off the platform and ran towards the middle, wary of Xion's likely counter once she was freed. The enraged girl yelled as she charged toward him, her weapons ready to kill. Roxas quickly ducked under the first two slices and rapidly struck her arms to block the next ones. Xion instantly recovered, slashing at him as he instinctively jumped away.

Landing on the platform behind him, he managed to escape a direct hit, but hissed at the burning cuts he obtained. Only a half a second behind him, Xion thumped onto the platform, only to be paralyzed by a bolt of lightning, one of Roxas' traps. Relieved, Roxas quickly drank another Potion to restore his energy and set to attacking the darkly pulsing bracelet until Xion broke free. By the time she recovered, he had jumped back to the middle, ready for a counter-attack. None came.

Xion hesitated to follow Roxas, not even brandishing her swords at him. Instead, to his astonishment, a darker light flared up around her, freezing her tired movements. With a burst of energy, she jumped to each platform, activating and then dodging each trap.

_Shoot! She's using them all up! _Roxas gritted his teeth as he jumped after her, trying to block her long enough to get her caught in the magic spells. After the last trap was wasted, Roxas could only dodge, block, and run from Xion's attacks. He had no more energy for spells and Xion was now moving too quickly for him to get in a hit. Shoot. The darkness was giving her too much strength and agility. He rapidly dodged and blocked and looked for an opening. Finally, he had one. Xion had clumsily missed him and left her bracelet right out in the open. Roxas took his chance and smashed that bracelet with everything he had. Another piece shattered instantly, bathing the relieved Roxas in blinding light.

When he came to, he found himself sprawled on an invisible surface. He jumped from the shock as he looked down and saw he was lying above Twilight Town. Lying on air.

"R-Roxas...?" he jumped to his feet and turned toward the voice. He froze when he saw a giant sized armored Xion, floating so that her torso was on the same plane as his feet.

"H...help.." he heard her strangled voice say. She struggled to move, as if something was holding her back. But then, the darkness that now reached her neck swirled around her. Whatever she was trying to do stopped and she summoned her weapons. It was her Oblivion and the unfinished keyblade. The weapons had the darkness from the bracelet oozing over them. Roxas downed his last Potion and quickly summoned his Oathkeeper, ready for Xion's attack. There was a slight hesitation, but the giant-sized Xion rapidly swung her weapons at Roxas, who jumped and dodged both attacks. With slightly increased energy, he hastily charged at her, ready to destroy that cursed bracelet. He jumped onto her super-sized arm and hacked madly at the bangle. In what seemed to be a panic, Xion roughly shook her arm, trying to throw Roxas off. The blond boy held onto a bit of Xion's armor for his life and started attacking the bracelet fiercely. Thinking he was close to breaking it, he didn't notice Xion's other hand unleash a beam of light until it hit him right in the chest and he crashed onto the invisible platform. A ball of darkness engulfed and immobilized him, leaving him panicked and vulnerable. Out of nowhere, keyblades slashed at him, though surprisingly, failed to cause as much damage as he thought. They only nicked him. He instantly changed his mind, though, when a surge of pain swept through his body. Poison. The darkness around him dispersed, leaving him on the invisible surface, writhing as he tried to fight the venom in his body. His eyes were clenched shut, and he felt too much pain to hear the bracelet completely shatter.

Meanwhile, Xemnas, now openly watching and controlling Xion from the Tower, was smirking at the boy. In a few minutes, that miserable wretch will be dead and he'll finally gain the power of the x-blade. However, as a man who is used to getting what he wants fast, he wanted to finish the boy off now. Mentally, he commanded his puppet to attack. She didn't. Growling, he commanded again, only to meet resistance.

"_I am not going to hurt him!_" Xion growled in his mind, his hold over her weakening.

The Superior winced at the harsh voice, but snarled, "You will follow my orders, puppet! Finish him off!"

"NO." That simple, but forceful word caused Xemnas to stagger backward, temporarily breaking his control over Xion. Xion instantly transformed back to her normal self and, ignoring that Xemnas' controlling bracelet had completely shattered, quickly staggered to her struggling friend. Weakly, Roxas opened his eyes and mouthed her name questioningly. She shushed him and started to heal him from his wounds and poison. When she finished, Roxas shakily stood up and summoned his weapon. When he saw the darkness crawling up her tired face, his eyes widened.

"W-who did this to you?" he feebly demanded, for he was still weakened by the fighting. His question was only answered by a sad shake.

"Roxas…I'm asking you, as a friend, just…just finish me off." Her gaze stayed on the ground as her shaky, painful request was heard. Roxas' blue eyes widened at her soft order.

"Wh-what? You can't be serious!" he almost yelled in surprise and anger. Kill his best friend? No! Kill the person most important to him? NO! Xion met his shocked eyes with a pleading look.

"That darkness…You can't let him control me again. I…I might kill you next time!" she begged, "Please! Before he takes over!" She could already feel the pulsing darkness start to invade her being. Even if the bracelet was destroyed, the darkness continued to wrestle control.

"Wh-what? He wh—" Xion hurriedly interrupted him. There wasn't much time left!

"Roxas, plea-" The darkness reached the top of her head, cocooning her in the black matter.

"Xion!" Roxas desperately shouted at his trapped friend. He could only watch helplessly as the cocoon dispersed, revealing an armored, gray-haired, golden-eyed Xion. She stood in her battle position, very similar to Roxas', with the incomplete x-blade in her hands.

_Please, do it for me._ Xion's voice echoed in Roxas' mind as the girl started to attack. Roxas, fueled by anger and sorrow toward this darkness that controlled Xion, met each blow with a blow of his own. There was not way he was going to let whoever's controlling her win. The two keyblades clashed endlessly, each wielder refusing to back away. Running out of adrenaline, Roxas managed to fake an attack and caught the dark girl by surprise, striking her on the wrist where the bracelet had once been, hoping it would get her back to normal. The attack only seemed to enrage her and a rapid barrage came pounding on Roxas' keyblade.

_You can't dispel the darkness unless you finish me off. It's embedded too deep._ Xion's desperate voice whispered in his head. Roxas shook his head, not wanting to believe that was the only way. The slight distraction gave the golden-eyed girl an opening. She slashed her weapon at Roxas' feet, successfully knocking him down. Before he could react, she was already on top of him, keyblade ready to pierce his heart. He clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for the blow. But, it never came. He warily opened his eyes to see Xion frozen in mid-strike, the keyblade poised inches away from his rapidly beating heart. She breathed shakily, from exhaustion and battling the darkness. In her narrowed eyes, bright blue warred with malicious gold, trying to regain control.

"Roxas...move..." Xion's voice struggled as she fought for control. Snapping out of his daze, Roxas quickly scrambled away just before the keyblade plunged into now-empty space. Xion, trembling to stay in control, stayed frozen in her position, exposing a small chink in her armor.

"Please, Roxas." she gazed at him sadly, but sternly. Reluctantly, Roxas firmly gripped his keyblade and started charging toward her. He gritted his teeth and jumped with his keyblade pointed at the chink exposing her collarbone. He clenched his eyes shut. There was no way he was doing this. It was a dream, right?

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Roxas." Xion's soft voice rang through his ears as he let gravity finish the job.

The minute the keyblade pierced her, the darkness exploded from her body like a bomb. Roxas was knocked back from the force, shock slapped on his face for what he had done. In almost slow motion, Xion's body slumped and started to fall. Roxas, alarmed, limped as quickly as possible towards her, silently crying her name. The pain from all his wounds was beginning to have its toll on him. Then, the invisible surface they were on shattered, sending the two falling towards the cement. Roxas struggled to keep himself afloat, feeling incredibly burned out. He looked around and immediately spotted Xion's unconscious form hurtling towards the ground.

"Xion! NO!" he cried out and with desperation and his last bit of adrenaline fueling him, he zoomed to her. He clutched her in his arms protectively, harshly panting as his fatigue started to take full affect on him. He couldn't handle the weight of one, let alone two.

_N-no. I can't...can't rest yet. Got to get her down safe...safely._ Roxas feebly fought back his exhaustion to try to slow their fall. The ground was nearing. He held Xion close to him, like one would to a treasure, and braced himself for impact. His feet roughly landed onto the hard, cemented ground, sending waves of pain through his body.

Trembling, he managed to drop Xion softly on the ground before crashing into the cement from pain and fatigue. Laying chest flat on the floor, Roxas couldn't budge—his energy and strength were totally depleted. He lay there panting and looking for any signs of life in his unconscious friend. There. He could see her chest barely, but slowly rise and fall. Relief washed through him. She's still alive—he didn't kill her. She's safe. Thank Kingdom Hearts.

He let out a shaky sigh of relief, letting his fatigue take full effect on him. His eyes slowly started closing, readying him for a well-earned repose. He took one last, relieved glance at his best friend, his eyes half open.

Before he completely closed them, though, he saw two nastily blood-reddened boots standing next to Xion and heard a dark voice sneering, "Thanks for the prize, Blondie."

The last thing he could think was how similar that voice sounded to Sora's. Then, the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? Too long? Too short? Please let me know so I can improve my writing more!<strong>

**Like I said, it's the first big fight scene I've written, so I'm pretty sure there's something I can improve on. ^^' Oh, and there's a reason why it's in third person and not just in Xion's perspective! It'll all be explained by the next chap, whenever I get done with it.**

**I honestly don't know when I'll get the chance to finish the next part of this story-I've been trying to battle a huge case of writer's block for all my stories and my teachers just love to overload me with homework. I'm slowly working on it, though.**

**And I know I'm pretty late with this, but thank you all who've reviewed and favorited my story! It makes me feel so happy when you do! And it inspires me to write more! Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I. Am. So. Sorry for the long wait! It's been... over a year now since I've updated... I'm sorry... I've been having a tough year and my creativity pretty much goes into all my AP English essays (trying hard for a B right now...). However, I think that my long-lasting writer's block is finally near its end! I'm starting to write more and more... so hopefully I can post more updates when I don't have much homework! Since this _is_ more of a test-run after being uncreative for so long, I warn you that it's not going to be my best work... but I really wanted to get this out to you. E-enjoy! :D**

******Oh, for the explanation on why Roxas and Xion's fight was in third person, I'll tell at the end of the chapter for those who didn't quite get it, but here's a hint: think of Chain of Memories... **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten: I Remember...<strong> (Roxas POV)

By the time Xion finished, the sun was almost set and the atmosphere was calmly silent. She gazed at the pink and purple sky, a little solemn but also relieved. Like a big weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn't ask us our reaction, just simply sat there and soak it all in. Axel looked like he was in some sort of trance, you could see his thoughts trying to process everything. I wanted to laugh at his puzzled face, but there was something on my mind.

The moment Xion started telling us about the fight, the memory flooded into my mind. It started as a faint picture, but soon, the images became clearer, more vivid. Almost like it was being painted into my head. The clash of weapons, the sting of wounds, the desperation of saving her. I felt it all. As if the fight had just happened.

As Xion recounted those painful moments, I saw them clearly in my mind. Her strange armor with the pulsing darkness, my spells that trapped her, the last strike of the battle. I saw it all.

But sometimes, the memories I saw weren't mine: I saw Vexen snapping the bracelet on Xion. I saw Xemnas controlling Xion from the Tower. I saw a dark figure carry an unconscious Xion away from my passed-out form. Who was that? I scanned my memories to try to identify the figure, but I couldn't find any.

Then, a dark but familiar voice smirked in my mind: "Thanks for the prize, Blondie." Him! It was him who kidnapped Xion! But who was he? Have I ever heard his voice before? I don't think so... But it sounds really familiar.

A memory of my cousin flashes in my mind. His spiky brown hair bouncing as he yells something about chocolate. Other than that malicious tone, it sounds exactly like his voice! Sora's! But there's no way it could be him. Sora's way too nice to ever do something like that or sound like that! But the voice totally matches up... He wouldn't do that! ...Would he?

Xion must've sensed my conflicted emotions because she gently placed her hand on my shoulder and asked worriedly, "You okay?" I turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little confused, that's all." I replied with a reassuring smile. Of course, there was one thing I needed to figure out...

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, wanting to know who that guy was. I saw a quick flash of surprise in her eyes and her hand dropped from my shoulder. She turned away from me and toward the sunset.

"Y-Yeah, sure. What is it?" she tried to hide it, but I could clearly tell she just gulped nervously. Why do I get the feeling she knows what I'm going to ask her about? And why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret asking this? But I need to know.

"Who took you away?"

She automatically flinched and bowed her head. Her expression was hidden behind her black bangs, but her trembling body and her clenched fist told me enough. I don't think I should've asked that. Stupid Roxas.

"H-hey, if you don't want to answer, then that's fine. Seriously. I didn't mean to hurt you by asking that." I cupped her shaking hands reassuringly. I didn't want her to have to be in more pain. The movement jarred her out of her thoughts and she turned towards me again, her somber eyes piercing mine.

"No... You should know." She took a deep breath and continued, "That guy... He looks a lot like Sora. Sounds like him, too. You might even say they're twins, except he's got black hair and golden eyes." At least she was starting to talk like she used to.

But yeah, now that explains it. So Sora didn't turn bad after all. I gave a small sigh in relief, though it didn't go unnoticed by Xion. She looked at me questionably. I just gestured for her to continue. I heard Axel, who must've gotten it all somewhat straightened out by now, say to continue as well. She nodded and began to talk again.

"His name.. His name is Vanitas," She shuddered and scowled when she said it. "he's from Dark Relam Academy, the place I was taken to after the fight. After you beat out Xemnas' control, Vanitas came and kidnapped me while I was passed out." Her hand curled into a trembling fist in my grasp. My mind went blank from shock and the only thing I could do was listen to her.

"When I came to, I was in his house. I can't remember what happened exactly... but I was t-tied up ...and gagged so I couldn't f-free myself... or call for ...h-help." The horrible memories seemed to flood over her, and she glared at her shoes. Tears began to fill her eyes. She took a deep, angry breath and turned to us again, though refusing to meet our startled eyes.

"He hit me a lot. Punched. Kicked. Until I passed out again. Everyday. He did anything he could to hurt me. Even started cutting me with his knife, that sadistic piece of dirt." she said darkly, furiously. She spat out those horrible memories: the black-haired demon attacking her relentlessly, bruises and cuts that covered her body, blood coloring her skin red. It was so cruel, so excrutiating knowing she had to face that for months. I couldn't listen to it after the first week of beatings.

I... I was shocked. I couldn't believe the things she had gone through. There was no way my best friend was beaten, battered, and broken like that. Who would ever want to do that? To Xion of all people! Two emotions then started to grow: anger and shame. I was ashamed that I wasn't there to help her, my best friend. I couldn't even remember her for Kingdom Heart's sake! How could I?! My rage at my stupidity grew, but then I remembered the one who made her suffer. I can't believe he felt he had the right to do such terrible things! That Vanitas... thinks he has the right to make my Xi-I mean my best friend suffer! How dare he! Gah! I wanna rip him apart just for kidnapping her in the first place! The gall! That guy makes me sick. I felt anger boil in me and almost erupt, but when I got a good look at her expression, it immediately evaporated into worry. Her eyes seemed to glow with rage and... hatred. This was definitely not like her. It scared me.

"Xion. Xion! Snap out of it!" I said, my voice filled with alarm. Xion blinked a couple of times and the dark look in her eyes disappeared. Phew, I think she stopped remembering. But when she glanced at me, her eyes were still dulled by pain. She looked back at the sunset and took a few deep breaths. With eyes still trained on the sunset, she started speaking again.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to get carried away. I just... I just hate him so much!" she exclaimed, heaving a sigh.

"But at least I was able to escape. Thanks to Ven, and my cousins anyway." Her expression was a tad bit lighter when she mentioned them. She gave me and Axel a small smile. Relief relaxed my tensed muscles and I gently let my hands fall back to my lap. This is more like the Xion I know. She looked out at the sunset as she told us about Ven, a guy who apparently could be my identical twin, though with a brighter personality. Despite being easily manipulated, he always treated her kindly, tried to heal her wounds, made her laugh, helped her in the school, and even protected her a little from Vanitas' sadistic nature. An overall "great guy" as she described him, grinning. I tried to grin back, but I felt... a little jealous that _he_ had helped her more than I did. Don't get me wrong: I'm grateful that he helped Xion through those horrible times and aided her escape. It's just that... I wished I could've done that. Be the one that got her out, the one that she depended on for light in that dark place, the one she was talking about with such a happy look on her face...

"I just hope he's okay now... when I first met him, he had cuts and bruises all over from Vanitas. And when he tried to protect me, Vanitas would punch him until he was out cold... If that demon finds out Ven helped me escape..." the air seemed to grow colder around us as she left Ven's fate to our imagination.

"Is there... any way we can help him?" Axel asked, breaking the chilled silence. I clenched my fist tightly as Xion sadly shook her head.

"They're connected somehow. Not physically, but Ventus and Vanitas seem to be... halves of each other. They can't exist without the other. At least, that's what Ven told me..." I couldn't see because her bangs covered her face, but I was sure her blue eyes held tears for her friend. I didn't know what I could say, so I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder. Axel looked at me with a serious look. I knew that look. Whoever messed with Xion messed with him. And no one messes with Axel. Or me.

The red sky flared with agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>...and that's the end for the moment! Sorry for the shortness, but that's all I could muster before I lost my focus... I really must thank all the people who have read, favorited and commented on my stories! It might not seem like it, but you all really helped me fight this stupid period of no imagination! <strong> 

**So, the 3rd person is supposed to show how the memory kind of comes back to Roxas the moment Xion starts talking. It first starts with Xion's memories, but as the memory becomes stronger to Roxas, it changes more to his perspective. Also, Xion's memories get drowned out because at that time, she is under Xemnas' control and her memory can be a little hazy. Oh, and Axel also sees these memories (sorry I didn't include it.. but I couldn't find a good place for it..). The reason? Well, there's a little blonde girl who knows how to draw memories into a person's head! ^^ Extra points to everyone who knows who she is!**

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! I plan to finish this before I go to college... so hope to post a new chapter soon! :) I'd love to have some constructive criticism on this! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction and I really want to rebuild some writing skills! Please review! :D**


End file.
